


It's Always You

by frosty600



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small what if Buffy answered Angelus' call in season 4 in Angel instead of Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

A/N: A ‘what if Buffy had answered the phone instead of Dawn when Angelus called the Summers house hold for the IWRY Fic Marathon 2014. I hope you all enjoy it :) 

IT’S ALWAYS YOU

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes in growing frustration as the noises of all the potential Slayers continued to bombard her senses. It hadn’t been all that long since she’d been taking in potential refugees in the scheme of things, but it literally felt like another lifetime ago that her family home hadn’t been bustling with hormonal, ungrateful, food eating, power using, snooty teenage girls that were all varying degrees of petulant about their possible duty. Except for Kennedy, she was the other extreme… she was a little too excited about it all.  
It was almost Faith-like in a way that had her concerned.  
Kennedy was pushy, bossy and absolutely determined that she was going to be the next one Called and thought that she could do it better than anyone else…

Buffy sighed again as she heard a fight break out… and not a playful one. It was one that happened when girls lived closely together for long periods of time. The high stress situation didn’t help either.  
“Buffy?” she heard Dawn call and she opened her eyes and got up off the couch to go see what had happened and perhaps invoke the use of the naughty corner.  
She was distracted by the sudden sound of the phone ringing. The sound of Willow’s raised voice in the direct of the fight reached Buffy’s ears and she sighed in relief at the out her Wiccan friend had given her in regards to dealing with the teenage girls that were sheltering under her roof.

So it was with gratefulness that she turned in the direction of the phone instead.  
She picked up the receiver from its cradle and placed it to her ear, “Hello,”  
“And here I was kind of hoping that you wouldn’t be home,” came the unexpected familiar voice that sent a familiar warm tingle shooting through her.  
Buffy smiled softly delighted at the unexpected pleasure of hearing his voice and immediately the frustrated tension in her fell away, “Why call then?”  
“Well, I’ve got one Slayer coming to town and I was hoping I’d get to play with you, Buff,”  
The warmth fled and Buffy’s expression fell as realization hit, “Angelus,” she said a little stiffly. 

On the other end of the line Angelus smirked, anticipation lighting his face at the tinge of wariness that was now colouring his Slayers tone reached him through the phone and he could almost see the frown that was darkening her brow.  
“Back with a vengeance Lover,” he replied, his voice deep and low, before a noise a little to close made him glance around the chaotic streets of the Los Angeles just in case something was sniffing a little to close to him and the payphone he was using. 

Buffy glanced around herself, not wanting to be overheard by any of the many people in her home, “Is that why you’re calling me? Warning me that you’re still out for vengeance all these years later?”  
“Always Buff,” Angelus replied without preamble, “But no. I told you why,”  
“Right, you’ve got a Slayer coming and it’s not me,” Buffy murmured.  
“Disappointingly. Finally free again after years and they give me a second rate Slayer to play with. She won’t even last five minutes,”  
Buffy could practically see the pout that was puckering out his lower lip at the idea of being stuck with her redemption seeking sister Slayer, “Am I supposed to feel bad for you or something?” she asked with disbelief.

“No Buff,” Angelus said with gentle mocking in his tone as he smirked into the phone, “You’re supposed to be all white hat-like and want to come up here and attempt to give me a spanking for the naughty nasty things I’m planning to add to the souls brood list. Not that he’ll be making an appearance anytime soon,”  
Buffy swallowed a little thickly and her hand tightened over the phone as her lips thinned, “I’ve got my own apocalypse to stop, Angelus. Besides with Faith coming for you I’d doubt you’d have the time to devote to me,”  
“Oh, I’d find a way Buffy. Besides Faith-y isn’t really up to par with calibre of Slayer I’m used to,” Angelus taunted.  
Buffy shifted, glancing around her home once again, only to see that she was still alone with the phone, “I’m not the same girl I was last time you were out and about Angelus,” she gritted. 

“Oh, I know Buff. You of all people know that I’m always there, just beneath the surface having to live through every little thing that whiney assed soul does… every little thing. Do you have any idea how insufferable that is? To have to listen as he goes about screwing everything up,”  
Buffy rolled her eyes, “I can’t image a more suitable punishment for you,” she muttered.  
“Ouch Buff. I missed you to,” Angelus replied with a touch of sarcasm, “I’ll be coming for you Lover,”  
Buffy clenched her teeth together and her hand trembled slightly, “Excuse me?”  
“When I’ve dealt with Faith-y and all the pathetic souls little friends. I’ll be coming for you,” Angelus murmured a sultry hint entering his voice.  
A hint that had Buffy inhaling sharply as raunchy, dangerous images flashed through her minds eye. 

“I’m not seventeen anymore Angelus. You’re old bag of tricks won’t work on me,” Buffy said confidently, “So, you better have a whole new arsenal to work with because I do,” she warned.  
“Oh, I do. I’ve had years to plan out every little thing that I want to do to you,” he growled huskily.  
Buffy swallowed thickly again, before she gave herself a shake, “I doubt you’ll even make it as far as outside of Los Angeles, Angelus. Angel’s friends will make sure he’s back in control long before that. And if Faith’s involved it sounds like they’ve already got a plan in motion,”  
Angelus gritted his teeth, “All the planning in the world won’t help them if they’re all dead, Buff,”

“But you haven’t killed them yet,” Buffy said confidently, “It’s not like you. You can’t help, but want your victims to suffer especially when they’re close to Angel,”  
Angelus chuckled through the phone, “Oh, you do know me so well,” he murmured with amusement, “They’ll be dead soon though Buff. And once they are I’ll be coming by for a visit,”  
“Never happen,” Buffy said resolutely. 

Buffy heard the telltale sound of Angelus about to hang up the phone and after a frantic heartbeat she spoke again, “Wait!” she called and heard the soft sound of the phone being brought back up to his ear.  
“Want to tell me you love me?” Angelus asked with amusement.  
“You wish,” Buffy bit back, before taking a breath, “I wanted to tell Angel for a while, but I’ve been so busy… I’m doing better. Things aren’t as hard anymore… being back is easier now,” 

Angelus was silent for a long moment before he smiled into the phone, “Good. It’ll make our reunion all the more interesting,” he stated, “I’ll see you soon Lover,” he murmured before hanging up the phone and walking through the night.  
The cruel smirk that was curling up his lips giving his entire face a sinister anticipatory look. 

Buffy looked down at the phone for a long moment before she placed it gently back on the cradle. Her whole body trembling slightly as she wondered if she’d made the right decision to just let Faith handle.  
Sure she had her hands full with everything that was going on down here, but this was Angel… he was her Angel and it was his friends on the line and he’d already lost so much in his life.

“Who was on the phone?” Dawn asked as she came down the steps.  
Buffy swallowed and turned her gaze up to Dawn, “No one important,” she stated, “But I need to talk to Willow,”  
“Oh, she’s in her room, doing some stuff on her laptop,” Dawn replied, a slightly worried look on her face as she took in the weird way Buffy was acting.

Buffy nodded, “Thanks Dawn,” she said gratefully before swiftly moving up the stairs Dawn had just bounded down.  
She moved quickly down the hallway and knocked on the door, and heard Willow’s voice giving her the ok to enter.  
Willow turned to face Buffy, “What’s up?” she asked.  
“Uh, you may need to pack a bag,” Buffy said a little awkwardly as she shut the door behind her.  
Willow frowned in confusion, “Why? Who was on the phone?”  
Buffy looked down at her feet, “Los Angeles may need a Wiccan that can perform an old gypsy re-ensouling curse,”  
“Oh… Angel,” Willow murmured and immediately got up from her chair.  
“Angelus,” Buffy muttered.

“What did he want?” Willow asked as she walked to her wardrobe and pulled down a duffel bag.  
Buffy shrugged, “Oh the usual. I’ll be dropping by to get my kicking Buffy ya-ya’s after he’s dealt with Angel’s friends,”  
Willow nodded, “Did you want to come with?” she offered.  
Buffy hesitated a long moment, sorely tempted to tag along, before she shook her head, “Faith will be there… and besides with things how they are here. I doubt it’d be good for both of us to be gone… just be careful ok,”  
Willow nodded, “I’ll bring Angel back,” she swore.  
Buffy nodded, “I know you will,” she murmured.

Buffy watched as Willow finished packing her bag, before she walked past her and out of the room.

Angel will be fine.

She attempted to reassure herself.


End file.
